Stannic Shadows Part 1 - Prolouge
by JJLuigi
Summary: The beginning of the main story involving my personal OC, Xavier. Can he overcome this new threat that's arisen?


(Xavier's POV)

Well, I guess I did pretty good, huh?

Getting out of a training session with Amy felt good! We had been training together for the past few days, and I had been getting a lot more used to my new sword. It just felt… really satisfying…

She giggled a little bit as we started to walk back towards the Resistance HQ. "You know, you're getting really good with your sword Xavy!" she exclaimed as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Frankly, it was a bit embarrassing, so I couldn't do much but blush for a few seconds before I responded… "Heh, um, yeah…"

She smiled at me with a really calming look in her eyes. "You're gonna give Eggman a real run for his money the next time he shows up!" she said, winking at me.

"Heh, yeah!" I said back cheerily. "I think I'm starting to learn this sword better…" Looking down at my sword, I just started at it for a few seconds. It was something of my own design that I made using the wispon technology a few weeks ago. Though I hadn't tested it out with any of the wisps yet…

"C'mon, let's get moving! Everyone's waiting for us." she exclaimed, holding my hand and speeding up a bit.

"R-right, let's go!" I responded. I was kinda just tagging along, I didn't really have a choice…

But then… suddenly something out of nowhere came. Something that literally changed my world forever…

As we were running through the field back to HQ, a robot suddenly leaped over us and landed right in front of us. It started in a crouching position, then slowly rose to a standing position. It looked a bit rough around the edges, but I wasn't focusing on that. Staring at us with its lit-up red eyes, all I thought was…

"Is that… one of Eggman's robots? He looks… just like me…"

Even Amy looked a little bit worried. Just like me, she was startled by this robot's sudden intrusion, and it knocked the both of us backwards onto the floor.

"That logo…" I thought aloud. That was definitely Eggman's logo. It was one of his robots, alright.

"Another one of Eggman's mechs?" Amy said in disgust. "C'mon, we can beat him! One robot won't be so bad, right?" She looked at me with a fiery passion, and I gave her a determined smile back.

"Yeah. Let's send this thing to the scrap heap." I said back, gripping my sword in hand, growling towards the robot.

But then out of nowhere, the robot managed to replace one of its HANDS with a sword. It happened so fast and it startled the heck outta me; I nearly fell over…

Amy saw me get startled by the sword, and I could tell she got a bit worried. "Hey, you OK? That sword… it looks just like yours, doesn't it?

"Uh, yeah…"

She stroked my hair a little bit and smiled at me. "Hey, don't worry. We'll do this together, alright? We can totally beat his butt."

"Yeah, sorry… just had to get my head back in the game I guess." I said through a bit of a blushing face.

Shaking my head, I got ready to face my robot imposter. It seemed to be waiting until we were ready to fight before it would move itself. Strange….

With confidence, Amy hopped up onto my shoulder, jumped up and took a giant vertical swing at the robot. I geared up to take a swing myself when I noticed…

That hammer swing from Amy had done nothing whatsoever.

It kinda… paralyzed me for a second, and before I knew it the robot had thrown her away back towards me, sliding towards the ground.

"Hey!" I shouted angrily. "What do you think you are, knocking Amy around like that?" I felt my tail wag in frustration, and I started to growl at it.

"Wait, be careful! He's… stronger than the other robots we've faced…" Amy said back, trying to get up.

That worried me for a second, but then I remembered what she said before. "C'mon, that can't stop us now. Who KNOWS what Eggman could be platting with this thing?"

I took a jump at it and started to duel with the robot. But… every swing I made, my robot doppelganger seemed to have a counter for it. And even if my sword DID hit, that special metal it had seemed impenetrable…

Eventually, I found myself on the receiving end of a pretty big blow from the robot's sword, and it knocked me pretty far away. Then, I felt my heart skip a beat as I saw it quickly walk towards me. As it was walking, its other hand revealed ANOTHER sword concealed within the robot's armor. I wasn't doing too hot in the moment, and all I saw was Amy try to stop it from reaching me and the robot just shoving aside any efforts she made…

I knew that this wasn't the time to stay on the ground. I got up and tried to fight it, but those double swords it had were just way too fast for me…

Eventually, it knocked me onto the ground again. I heard a bit of a *whoosh* before I felt myself being grabbed by the robot. I didn't open my eyes for a few seconds, but then I saw what looked like a rocket booster on the end of his arm.

It was aimed right at my face.

I couldn't do anything about it. I struggled, but it was no use.

I went flying through the air and crash landed on the ground. I tried to get up, but I just… that attack had done too much of a number on me…

And that's the last thing I remember before I blacked out...


End file.
